Priority
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Jesse has been working the fields alot, and he has desided to take some time off to be with the boys, but when he starts to pay to much attention to Luke, Bo is taken aback and runs off to find someone who will give him all the time and attention he needs
1. Chapter 1

**Dukes of Hazzard**

Title: Priority

Author: Numb3rsfan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers, Paul L. Picard and A Lou-Step own and operate the Dukes of Hazzard. No profit has been made and no copywrite violation was intended in the making of this story.

A/N: This is set when Luke is 16 and Bo is 13.

Summary: Jesse has been working the fields alot, and he has desided to take some time off to be with the boys, but when he starts to pay to much attention to Luke, Bo is taken aback and runs off to find someone who will give him all the time and attention he needs.

Chapter One:

The sun rose over the horizon, blanketing everything in it's glare.

The grounds at the Duke farm were well tended and the crops were growing well, not a single uprooted plant was seen throughout the farm.

Maudine the mule woke up from her small nap and trudged over to her grain and began to chow down on her breakfast. When she was about halfway through, the laughter of two children made her lift her head and look at the Duke farmhouse.

Inside the house, Luke Duke and his younger cousin Bo Duke lept out of their beds when they realized this was the day! This was the day that Uncle Jesse promised to spend with them!

For once, both boy's were glad that Daisy was off on a sleepover with her friends, so they could have their Uncle Jesse to thereselves.

The boy's bedroom door opened to admit Uncle Jesse, wearing a big smile on his face.

"Ya boy's ready!" He asked excidedly.

"Jus' about, Uncle Jesse!" Luke replied as he pulled on his jeans and a clean shirt.

Bo, on the other hand carefully pulled on his jeans and shirt and took the time to comb his tangled mop of hair before joining Luke and Uncle Jesse at the kitchen table.

"What do ya boys want this mornin'? Bacon an eggs or eggs an bacon?" Uncle Jesse asked as he grabbed the ever popular skillet.

Luke and Bo looked at each other before replying, "Bacon and eggs, please."

"Alrighty!" Jesse said as he prepared the egg yoke.

"I can't wait! Uncle Jesse promised ta talk me swimmin' at th' new pool that opened up!" Luke said excitedly.

Turning, Bo asked, "Uncle Jesse after we go swimmin' could we visit the new car parts store?"

"We'll have ta see, Bo." Uncle Jesse replied.

For the past two months, Bo had a growing intrest in cars. All sorts of cars, but mostly racecars.

In fact, just last week Bo and Luke had begun to build their own car, which, once finished would be the fastest car in Hazzard.

Within minutes the hot food that Jesse had lovingly prepared was sitting right infront of the boys.

Bo, as usual, reached out to try and take a small piece of bacon while Jesse was praying.

_'The man must have some sixth sense er' somethin'.'_ Bo thought as once again, Jesse opened his eyes and caught Bo with his hand stuck 'in the cookie jar.'

Bo immediately dropped the bacon, bowed his head and folded his hands.

When Uncle Jesse finished his prayer he didn't say anything about Bo's actions.

Bo reached out his hand and grabbed the bacon again.

He brought it to his mouth and bit off a good sized portion of it.

Luke finished his meal well before Bo did, and by the time Bo had finished, Luke was all ready to go.

Since Bo didn't really want to go swimming, he just grabbed some books to read.

"Ya arn't goin' swimmin' Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked his youngest nephew.

Bo shook his head as he headed outside, "No Uncle Jesse, I really don't wanna." Bo replied.

The memory of last week was all to vivid in Bo's mind.

Last week he had nearly drowned when he and Luke had gone swimming in Cripple Creek.

_The water was cool and felt so good to both boys as they slipped in._

_"Ya boy's be careful!" Uncle Jesse warned them from the shore._

_"Yes, sir!" Both boys chorused as they waded out deeper and deeper._

_To Luke this was the perfect day to go swimming. No school, no pesky bugs flying around._

_This was paradise._

_Luke floated on his back for a second, before he turned over and dissipeared underneath the water._

_To Bo, this was not the best day to go swimming. Bo hated to swim, since he wasn't that good of a swimmer!_

_Give the blonde haired kid a book or magazine about cars and he'd be hooked for hours._

_Bo clung to an old branch and didn't see Luke's form come up from behind him._

_Luke scared Bo by grabbing his legs and toppling the young boy into the water._

_Bo had screamed as his whole body hit the cold water._

_The shock froze all of his bones and Bo was helpless as the shockwaves of Luke's, kicked Bo out into the 'deep end' where the Cripple Creek current was strongest._

_Bo gasped as the current picked him up and carried him along with it._

_As his head broke the water, he barely heard Luke yell, "BO! Keep yer head above water!"_

_"Luke! Help me!" Bo pleaded as the tears started to fall._

_Bo was pulled downward and towards a small waterfall that was 30 feet high._

_Nothing could stop the child as he went over the waterfall and plunged down towards the sharp rocks below._

_His body bounced off a couple of rocks before being picked up by the current and carried for two more miles._

_As the current weakened it's hold on the boy, Bo was no longer breathing, for he had been knocked out from the rocks and held underwater for one minute._

_Bo floated, face downward in the creek slowly as the current became a thing of the past._

_The pattering of two sets of feet were soon heard, and within seconds, Luke and Uncle Jesse came running towards the creek._

_As Bo had been swept along, Luke had yelled for his Uncle Jesse._

_One look at Luke's tear stained face told Jesse that something was wrong. _

_Luke had torn off running, following the Cripple Creek current, with Jesse in hot pursuit._

_After four minutes they came apon a sight that Jesse hoped he would never have to see._

_There, in the water, face down was Bo._

_Luke had run into the water and tugged Bo's lifeless body to the shore and flipped him over._

_"Come on Bo, I didn't mean it!" Luke said._

_Uncle Jesse knelt down and preformed CPR for one full minute before Bo began to choke and quickly spit up the water he had swallowed. _

_"J..Jesse." Bo said as he raised his arms, that spoke volumes to Jesse._

_Carefully Jesse lifted Bo up and carried him home._

"I think Luke might like yer company." Uncle Jesse suggested, breaking Bo out of his musings.

"No, Uncle Jesse, please! I don't wanna go swimmin." Bo said as he went outside to join Luke, who was waiting in the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bo studied the picture of the 62' Dodge Charger.

It was the most beautiful car he had ever seen!

"That's what I want our car ta be. Only not blue. Orange or somethin' with a rebel flag on top and have th' horn play dixie." Bo muttered to himself.

The splash of water drew Bo out of his musings.

"LUKE!" Bo whined when he saw water sprinkling the pages of his book.

Bo glanced at Jesse and whined, "Uncle Jesse, Luke got ma book wet!"

Jesse took a look at the book and said, "It'll dry Bo."

Bo rose up and crossed his arms. Angrily he stalked over to an empty bench and sat down.

After two hours, Luke had finally had enough, he emerged from the water, fingers all wrinkly.

"Uncle Jesse, yesterday ya said I could get a new bike." Luke reminded his uncle.

"That I did Luke, that I did." Uncle Jesse agreed as he gathered up his book and handed Luke his towel.

As Luke dried himself off, Uncle Jesse turned to Bo, was still was sitting, all alone on the bench.

"Bo, come get yer books!" Jesse ordered.

Bo didn't answer, but he still came over and wordlessly grabbed his books and left the building.

He was the first one to the truck, and instead of getting in to the cab, Bo climbed up into the bed of the truck.

Uncle Jesse didn't say anything, he and Luke just climbed into the cab of the truck and drove it towards the bike store.

-------------------------

"Which one do ya want, Luke? Member, we can't afford the newer ones." Jesse reminded his oldest nephew.

Luke looked around, in awe at the bikes around him.

"What 'bout me, Uncle Jesse? Can I get'a bike too?" Bo asked.

Jesse shook his head and said, "We can only afford one bike Bo, but you can have Luke's old bike, wouldn't ya like that?"

Bo turned away, sighing in dissipointment as he headed to a secluded section of the bike store.

Why did Uncle Jesse always have to be so picky?

_'He always get's Luke the new stuff. What 'bout me? Why do I always get the hand-me-down stuff? Ain't I good enough?'_ Bo thought as he sat down on the floor.

Bo thought back to all those times that Jesse went to buy things for the boys. Every single time the more expensive toy, book or game went to Luke and the cheap stuff was given to Bo.

Bo swallowed his sadness as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his allowance money that he never left the farm house without.

He had been saving it up for two years, for what he didn't know, just something.

Spotting a cool looking bike, Bo got up and walked over to it.

Glancing at the price, Bo found that he could buy it if he wanted.

_'If ya want somethin' buy it yerself.'_ Bo told himself, but something stopped him from buying the bike.

Maybe it was his pride and maybe not. A voice in his head told him that he would need the money later on, so Bo put the money back into his pocket and returned to the secluded corner and watched Luke go from bike to bike, looking for the perfect one.

Finally, Luke stopped infront of the one bike that he knew Bo wanted very badly.

"I'll take this one, Uncle Jesse." Luke said, pointing to the blue and black bike.

Jesse looked at the price tag and nodded his head.

"Alrighty!" He said as he grabbed the bike and wheeled it towards the counter.

Five minutes later, the bike was bought and paid for. Luke was wheeling his new bike out the door while Jesse turned and yelled, "BO, WE'RE LEAVIN'."

Slowly Bo rose to his feet and followed Jesse to the truck.

Without saying a word, Bo climbed up into the bed of the truck and settled himself in for the long journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They arrived back home and Bo, still quite angry with Jesse and Luke, didn't go into the house with them.

Instead, he walked to the barn and climbed up into the hay loft to be alone.

Just to make sure Luke wouldn't bother him, Bo pulled up the old ladder and laid it on the floor of the loft, with that done, Bo took a seat and drew his knees up to his chest as the tears started to fall.

All of his fears and loneliness washed over him, and Bo suddenly felt very alone.

He had felt this way when he had first come to stay with Uncle Jesse and Luke, but their love for him had made him forget about his past fears of lonelieness, until now.

Thirty minutes later, Bo lifted his head when he heard the tell-tale snapping of twigs that signaled that young Luke was riding his new bike.

Going to the loft door, Bo peeked out and saw Luke do a wheelie, right infront of Jesse, who was fixing up Luke's old bike.

_'Why that bike?'_ Bo wondered, _'Didn't Luke know that I wanted that one?'_

Jesse laid down his tools and raised his hands to his face and yelled, "BO!"

Bo moved to the ladder, lowered it and climbed down into the barn itself.

Dusting himself off, Bo trudged over to Jesse, who held Bo's bicycle helmet in his hands.

"Here ya go, Bo. Luke's old bike is now yers." Jesse said.

Bo wordlessly took the helmet, slipped it on and rode the old bike back to the small shed where they stored their bikes.

Bo dumped the bike there and flung off his helmet. He hated the bike!

It was old, rusting at the seat was a mess! How could Uncle Jesse have given this piece of garbage to Bo?

Bo looked around the shed until his eyes fell on his bike, the one that his father had bought for him when he was younger.

It still was in great shape, since Bo had always taken care of it, but now it sat, barely used, resting against the shed wall.

The tears started to flow as Bo crossed to the bike and ran a loving hand over the handle bars.

_'I miss you daddy! Why did you and mom have'ta die?'_ Bo questioned.

His first memories were of his parents.

Of them riding with him in the park, of going for walks and of eating ice cream in the park and on the beach.

But all of this had changed, when two years ago someone had cut the brake lines to their car.

Bo's parents had tried to stop the car, but they ended up driving off of a cliff.

The car had burst into flames before it had even hit the bottom.

Thankfully, eleven year old Bo had been with his friend Troy at the time of the accident.

When the state had come to 'collect' Bo, he had been frightened and confused.

All of the new people had scared the small boy, but Bo had been brave, knowing that was what his father would have wanted.

When Bo came to be with Jesse and Luke, he had been scared and very unsure of himself, but Uncle Jesse and Luke had showed him so much kindness that Bo, for the first time since being with his parents, felt that he actually belonged there.

Turning, Bo left the shed and entered the house.

----------------------------------------------------------

That night Bo picked at his dinner, not really having the appetite to eat.

Uncle Jesse, noticing this said, "Bo, eat yer dinner. We don't waste food here."

Bo shoveled some of the chicken and rice into his mouth. The food went down ok, but his stomach was soon churning and Bo had no choice but to lay down the fork and stand up from the table.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse, I think I'm gettin' sick." Bo admitted.

Jesse nodded his head and said, "If yer gettin' sick, go take yer bath and get ready fer bed."

Bo glanced at the clock with only read 5:45 p.m.

If Bo went to bed now, he'd be tossing and turning all night, but Bo was never one to disobey the family patriarch.

Turning, Bo trudged down the hall to his bedroom.

He grabbed some clean clothes and headed off to take a warm bath.

Once in the bathroom, Bo stripped and looked at his face in the mirror.

His eyes were puffy from crying so much, his cheeks were pink as if he had a small fever.

A coughing fit overtook Bo and it took him five minutes to get it under control.

Once it was over, Bo was disheartened that Jesse hadn't come banging on the door, asking if he was ok.

Climbing up on the counter, Bo reached into the medicine cabinet and withdrew the thermometer.

He took of the cap and withdrew the thermometer from it's casing before popping it into his mouth.

After five minutes Bo took it out and looked at it.

_'102, no wonder I feel so hot!'_ Bo thought as he turned to the tub and ran some cool water.

Bo dipped himself in and washed himself before stepping back out and toweling himself dry.

Once that was done, Bo took his tempature again and was dishearted when it read 102.5. His fever was climbing.

Bo quickly got dressed and went back into the kitchen.

He got a glass of water before heading into the den where Luke and Jesse were playing checkers.

Bo stood there, watching the game, hoping that someone would take notice of his illness.

When no one did, Bo turned and went off to bed, making his mind up.

When Jesse turns out the lights that night, that was when Bo would make his move.

Sickness or no sickness, Bo was leaving, leaving to find a better life for himself, even if that meant joining his parents up there in Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bo flipped back the covers and eased himself out of his bed.

Glancing to the left, Bo could see Luke's outline as the 16 year old slept, oblivious to his younger cousin, sneaking around the room.

Bo dressed in his tight blue shirt and placed his lighter yellow shirt over that.

He went to the foot of his bed and quickly found his boots.

Slipping in to them, Bo then grabbed his money off of the dresser and stuck it into his pocket, along with the picture of him and his parents.

Quietly, Bo snuck out of the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.

Closing the door, Bo flipped on the light and grabbed the thermometer and took his tempature one last time.

_'102. Went down a little.'_ Bo mused as he cleaned the thermometer off and stuck it into his pocket as well.

Turning off the light, Bo eased the bathroom door open and tiptoed into the kitchen.

He wasn't hungry at the moment, but he knew he soon would be if he'd be walking all night.

By memory, Bo found the small picnic basket and filled it with half of the canned foods the Duke farm had.

Next he grabbed four day's worth of apples and peaches and placed them into the basket as well.

If he stretched it, the food could last at least a week before he'd be living off of the local bugs and wild berries that grew in Hazzard.

Closing the basket, Bo took it outside.

He headed straight for the small shed where his bike was kept.

Bo past Luke's new bike and even his old one. The bike that Bo wanted was his own bike, not some slimy, over used, undercared hand-me-down, but his own bike.

Quickly Bo tied the basket onto the back of the bike before he wheeled it outside.

He stopped it at the front of the house, wanting to at least say goodbye to the people who had looked after him for two years.

Turning, Bo looked at the darkened house, imagining his cousin and uncle sleeping in their beds.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse, Luke, but I got's ta do this. If ya guys won't pay attention to, or love me, I'll find someone else who will." Bo said.

One lone tear streaked down his face, but it was quickly wiped away and Bo got on to his bike and pedaled away from the house.

--------------------------------------------------------

He peddled for hour's, not caring where he went.

First he went into the town and stopped at a convience store, which was suprisingly still open!

Bo went in and grabbed some supplies, which included some water and tylenol to help keep his fever down.

As he was paying for the items, Bo lied to the cashier, telling her that he was buying them for his sick brother, who needed them right away.

The cashier had asked why he was there alone, but Bo replied that his father was at home taking care of his brother, and Bo made the joke that once he got home he was going back to bed.

The cashier seemed to buy this and didn't ask Bo anymore questions, in fact she gave him a free piece of candy for his trouble!

Bo pocketed the gum and hopped on to his bike, ready to continue on with his journey.

As the sun rose, Bo knew that he would need to find a place to hide until night came again.

He found a small cave and stashed his bike there, though he continued walking for a bit.

Soon he found a small, hollowed out tree.

Bo slipped inside the tree and sat down, he barely fit! He had to leave the basket outside in the brush.

Yawning, Bo found himself growing increasingly tired.

Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Luke opened his eyes as the sunlight brightened up the bedroom.

Yawning, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Since it was summer, he and Bo didn't have school, so Luke could spend most of his time riding his new bike...infront of Bo of course.

The little boy would have to watch Luke ride the bike that Bo himself had wanted while Bo would have to ride Luke's old bike.

Since Luke had known that someday his bike would be given to Bo, Luke had made it his mission to tear up the bike as much as possible, and leave it nothing more than a junk pile, well that's what it sure looked like!

Luke was treating Bo like this for only one reason. Bo had known his father.

Bo had had a wonderful life, living with kind parents who bought him everything he needed. Clothes, food, bikes...

The beautiful blue and gold bike was the last thing Bo's father had bought for his son, before that fateful day two years ago.

The same blue and gold bike that now stood in the old shed, gathering dust. Bo barely rode it, said that he wanted to keep it in good condition because that's what his father would have wanted.

_'Dumb jerk. Always rubbin' the fact that he got ta know his parents, in my face!'_ Luke said as he got dressed in his work clothes.

Finally he was ready for the day.

Getting up, Luke went over to Bo's bed and smacked the sheets none to gently.

"Come on Bo, time ta get up." Luke said.

When Luke's hands met only the fabric of the sheets and not human flesh, Luke pulled back the sheets to reveal only more sheets! Bo was gone!

_'Must already be up with Uncle Jesse.'_Luke thought as he trudged out into the hall and towards the kitchen.

Once there, Luke saw Uncle Jesse scratching his head in thought.

"Anything wrong, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Uncle Jesse didn't answer Luke, in fact he didn't even seem to see Luke.

"Uncle Jesse!" Luke said, a little louder.

Jesse jumped slightly and turned to his oldest nephew.

"Yes, Luke?" He asked.

"I asked if somethin was wrong." Luke replied.

"Uh well yes an no. I know we stocked up on food just four days ago, and already half of the food supply is gone, plus the ole' picnic basket's missin!" Jesse said.

"Hmm, well that probably would explain things." Luke muttered.

"Explain what, Luke?" Jesse asked.

"It would explain why Bo's bed was empty when I woke up this mornin." Luke said.

"Are ya sayin that Bo ran away?" Jesse asked.

"It sure 'pears like that." Luke said.

"Why in tarnation would that boy run off!" Jesse asked angerily.

"Ya got me!" Luke said, holding up his hands, palm outward.

Luke glanced at Jesse's face and dertermined that the look on his face now could kill a buzzard!

"After all we've done fer that boy, for him ta jus' run off!" Jesse said, his voice rising.

"I agree with ya Uncle Jesse, it ain't fair." Luke said, grabbing one of the two remaining apples in the bowl that had held twelve apples the night before.

"Come on Luke, let's go and find em'." Jesse said, rising from his chair.

He reached over and took his red cap off of the peg and walked out the door to his truck, with Luke following close behind.

------------------------------

A/N: Alright, I know that the Uncle Jesse in this story doesn't match the kind old man in the show, but this is sort of an AU story, because Uncle Jesse has only had either boy for only a couple of years. He's had Luke for four years and he's had Bo for only two years, so he's still learning how to care for them the way any good parent would.

Don't worry though, the good natured Uncle Jesse will show his face later on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the sun dipped low under the horizon, Bo woke up and stretched his stiff muscles as much as he could.

Carefully he crawled out of the tree and found the picnic basket.

Opening it up he chose a peach and quickly ate that.

Sighing, Bo walked back to the small cave and grabbed his bike.

After securing the basket to the bike, Bo hopped back on and continued riding, in about twenty minutes he would be out of Hazzard, and in another two hours he'd be out of Georgia all together!

While he rode, he began to formulate a plan. The house that he spent the first eleven years of his life in was still standing and the house keeper, Mrs. Archer still lived there, keeping the house in order.

By all rights the house belonged to Bo, since it stated in his father's will that if something happened to either Bo's father or mother, that Bo would inherit everything. The house, the money, the cars...everything.

Bo knew this, but had chosen to leave everything as it was. He never laid claim to anything, not wishing to stir up all of those memories, but now he would return home to live there with Mrs. Archer.

By all accounts, Bo was one of the richest kid's in the US, but the money didn't appeal to Bo that much.

If he had a choice between money and his parents being with him, he would choose his parents each time.

Bo barely noticed as he passed the county line and exited Hazzard.

He turned his bike on to the open road and pedaled faster. He needed to be far away from Hazzard before sunup, because he knew that if Uncle Jesse found him, he would be so dead.

After one solid hour of riding, Bo's aching muscles and burning head forced him to stop.

Bo pulled off the road and stashed his bike in some tall reeds, before he walked half a mile to a farmhouse.

The lights were still on inside the house so Bo decided to take this oppertunity to check his tempature.

Taking the thermometer out of his pocket, Bo stuck it in his mouth, waited the required five minutes before checking the reading.

_'103.5, no wonder I feel so sick.'_ Bo thought as he stuck the thermometer back into his pocket.

He was about to turn away when the farmhouse's front door opened and a man carrying a bucket could be seen.

The man and Bo stared at each other for a second, only the sounds of the night could be heard.

Finally, the man said, "What'cha doin' out here, son?"

"I.." Bo said stiffly as he tried to think of what to say.

After several seconds Bo gulped and asked quietly, "Please sir, could I have a glass of water?"

The man approached Bo and in the light coming from the farmhouse, the kindly man could see that Bo was sick, to sick to be out of doors.

Wrapping an arm around Bo's shoulder's the man helped Bo to the door.

"Come inside, son." The man said as he opened the door and helped Bo into the house.

"Mary! Come out here, we've got a sick boy who need's help!" The man yelled as Bo stumbled over to the couch and sank down into it.

Seconds went by before a short lady came out of the bedroom and went over to her husband.

"Yes Joseph, what is it?" The lady asked.

The man pointed at Bo, who by this time was shivering because his fever was still rising.

"Oh my!" Mary said as she rushed over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up Joseph. Get me so cold water and tylenol, also prepare a cold bath, we need to get his fever down!" Mary ordered.

Her husband quickly got the water and medicine before rushing to the bathroom to prepare the water.

After several minutes, Joseph came back out, picked Bo up and carried him into the bathroom.

He stripped the small boy before placing him in the water, and for the boy's sake, Joseph turned away, just in case the boy got embarresed easily.

----------------------

The feeling of ice cold water hitting his overheated skin caused Bo to open his eyes.

He was sitting in a tub full of clear, cold water, while a strange man sat on the floor beside the tub, reading a book, thankfully keeping his eyes off of Bo, but Bo still used his hands to cover himself up.

The man, noticing that Bo was awake, said, "It's ok son, I'm not going to hurt you. What's yer name?"

Bo was unsure if he could trust that man, but something about him reminded Bo of his father, so he decided to give it a chance.

Clearing his throat, Bo answered, "My name's Bo...Bo Duke."

"Ok Bo, you can stay here tonigh...Did you jus' saw Bo Duke?" Joseph asked, still staring down at his book, still not wanting to frighten Bo.

Bo nodded his head slowly at Joseph's question as he said, "Yes, sir."

The man reached over and handed Bo and towel.

He waited until Bo stood up and wrapped the towel around himself before raising his eyes and studying the blonde haired boy infront of him.

"You are young Bo Duke. Adam and Laura's child, right?" Joseph asked.

Bo, again nodded his head.

Joseph broke into a huge grin as he hugged the small boy tightly.

Bo was unsure of this, but he welcomed the man's hug and didn't push him away.

"You knew my daddy?" Bo asked softly.

"I knew him, he was my best friend. I met you and yer mom two years ago at her ole' house." Joseph said happily as he handed Bo a small, blue robe that belonged to Joseph's own child, Greg.

As Bo put the robe on, he thought about all of his father's friends.

Finally one memory rose up in his mind.

A man with brown hair, followed closely by a nine year old boy.

Both men and the boy had gone outside to talk about something, shortly after arriving at the house.

A small smile crept over Bo's features as he looked at Joseph again.

"I think I remember you." Bo said hopefully.

Laughing, Joseph opened the door and ushered Bo out.

Bo walked out and entered the living room where Mary had the dining room table set full of good, wholesome food.

"Eat up honey, ya need yer strength." Mary said as she seated Bo at the table.

While Bo was eating, Joseph filled his wife in on who Bo was.

At first Mary had been suprised, but then her suprise turned to worry as she took in the boy who was chowing down on the food infront of him.

Pulling out another chair, Mary sank into it before she said, "Bo honey, what were you doing out here, so far away from home anyway?"

Bo gulped down the mouthful of turkey before he turned to face these nice people.

Slowly and haltingly he told them about what had happened to him, beginning with that time in the creek where Luke had nearly caused him to drown.

Throughout the whole story Joseph's fists kept clenching and unclenching, and by the time Bo was finished, Joseph had wanted to go out to the Duke Farm and give Jesse a piece of his mind, but Bo and Mary stopped him.

"Doesn't he know how to take care of children! He's acting like a selfish old man!" Joseph said angerly.

"That's why I left. I'm goin' back home to Flordia." Bo said.

"To th' ole' house?" Joseph asked.

Bo nodded his head and told them that the 'old house' belonged to him, along with everything else.

"Mrs. Archer still lives there an' takes care of the place, an' I know that she'd want me back." Bo said.

Joseph smiled and ruffled Bo's hair for a second.

"Bo if ya want, I'd be happy ta give ya a lift back home." Joseph suggested.

Bo smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you sir." He said.

Mary, seeing how tired Bo was becoming, suggested that he go to bed for the rest of the night.

Bo nodded his head and stiffled a yawn as Mary led him down the hall and to Greg's old room, where Bo curled up in the spare bed and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day Bo woke up at 7:02 on the dot.

He sat up and stretched before he glanced at himself in the small mirror across the room.

Besides a full head of bed hair, he looked ok.

His fever was down, hopefully broken, but a few hours would tell that tale.

Yawning, Bo got out of the bed, looking around he spotted his clothes lying folded up on the chest of drawers.

Grabbing them, he slipped into them before heading out of the bedroom.

Apon entering the living room he found Joseph, dressed and ready to head out to Flordia.

"Morning Bo." Joseph greeted as he looked up from his coffee.

Bo smiled and offered a good morning himself.

Mary made him sit down and eat a good breakfast before she would allow Bo to leave the house.

"It's gonna be a long drive, and I want to make sure you are well fed before ya leave." She said as she poured Bo a glass of ice cold milk.

Bo thanked her and downed the milk in four minutes flat.

"Bo, while you were asleep, I went out and found yer bike and food." Joseph admitted.

"S'alright sir. I was kind'a hopin' that ya would find it." Bo replied.

Joseph smiled gratefully as Bo finished eating.

After finishing off his plate, Bo carried his dirty dishes to the sink.

Once that was done he turned to find the old picnic basket sitting on the table, stocked full with fresh fruit.

"For the drive over, jus' in case you get hungry." Joseph explained.

Bo smiled and gratefully hugged the man, who hugged him back.

"Well, we best hit the road. Mary, honey, I'll be back 'for nightfall." Joseph said to his wife.

"I'll have dinner ready for ya." She replied as Joseph led Bo outside.

Bo approached the blue truck with a slight smile. If it wern't for the color, Bo would have sworn that the truck was Uncle Jesse's!

Looking up into the bed, Bo saw his bike's handlebars hanging slightly over the side.

He smiled slightly before opening the truck door and getting in to the cab.

--------------------------------

"I have no idea where ta look next, Luke." Uncle Jesse said to his oldest nephew as they both sat at the kitchen table.

"Why don't we jus' leave em' out there? It'll serve em' right." Luke suggested.

Jesse focused his gaze on the boy and said, "How can ya say that 'bout yer cousin? He's a child, jus' like you."

Luke shrugged his shoulders and sat back in the chair.

"With the way you've been treatin' him lately, I'm suprised that he hasn't hit ya yet." Jesse said, draining his coffee.

Luke smirked and replied, "What 'bout you Uncle Jesse? You havn't been payin' that much 'attention to him neither."

Uncle Jesse hung his head for a second,hearing the truth in Luke's words.

The scene two nights ago suddenly entered into Jesse's mind.

Bo barely eating, all flushed and pale, then him entering the den looking sick an' even admitting it, only to be given the cold shoulder treatment by both Luke and Jesse!

_'No wonder the lad took off. If I were in his shoes, I would'a left too.'_ Jesse thought as he rose up and left the room, leaving Luke sitting at the table.

----------------------------------

The blue truck pulled on to the highway and crossed into Flordia.

"It's 'bout another two hours till we reach the house." Joseph said to the boy who reading an old book about cars that he had found in the truck.

"You like cars?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, sir. I love em'." Bo admitted as he turned a page and came upon a somewhat familiar sight.

There, right before his eyes was his future car.

It was an orange 1962 Dodge Charger!

"I wanna build that car," Bo said, showing the picture to Joseph.

"Sept' It's gonna be a race car, with the door's all welded shut, a rebal flag on top, 01's on the door and dixie playin."

"Sounds like fun, Bo. What'cha gonna name it?" Joseph asked.

Bo thought about it for a second before he turned to his friend.

"The General Lee!" He replied.

"That's a perfect name, son." Joseph said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna race it in all the races, an' I'm gonna be the best driver anywhere!" Bo boasted.

"I'm sure you will, son." Joseph incouraged.

Glancing at Bo, he could see the boy's fever returning, so he had Bo eat something and then take a nap, saying that by the time he woke, they would there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bo woke up just as the pickup truck came to a halt outside of a beautiful two story house.

Looking out of the window, Bo glanced at the tall windows, the beautiful woodwork that made the house what it once was.

He looked at the grounds outside and saw his mother's garden. It was still there and growing fruits and veggie's like nothing had ever happened.

The front door opened and an old, grey haired lady in a red dress came out with a shotgun in her hands!

"Yer tresspassin on the Duke house. State yer business er yet out'a here!" She commanded.

A small smile grew on Bo's face, so he hastily threw open the truck door and climbed out.

Approaching the old lady, he timidly asked, "M..Mrs. Archer?"

The old lady looked at Bo for a second before the recognition shown in her eyes.

"Oh bless God! Bo! It's good ta see ya again, honey!" Mrs. Sarah Archer said, hugging the boy tightly to her.

"It's good ta see ya again too, ma'am." Bo replied.

They parted and Bo turned to Joseph, who was wheeling Bo's bike out to him.

"Hello Joseph." Sarah greeted the older man.

"Hello Mrs. Archer, good to see you again, ma'am." Joseph replied.

Pulling the bike to a stop, Joseph popped the kickstand up and had the bike lean on it.

"Well, here's yer bike Bo, and yer basket. Hope ta see ya again soon." Joseph said, ruffling Bo's hair.

Bo smiled and shook Joseph's hand as a thank you.

"Yes sir, hope ta see ya again soon. Oh, an' thank ya fer takin' care of me last night, an thank Mrs. Mary too." Bo said.

"I sure will. Bye now." Joseph said as he hopped back into his truck, started the engine and left.

Bo turned back to Sarah who hugged him again.

"I never thought I'd live ta see the day when you'd return home." She said as she picked up the basket and walked beside Bo as he wheeled his bike into the huge shed.

"Me neither. Sad ta say that I didn't miss this place...till recently." Bo admitted.

"What's wrong honey?" Sarah asked, seeing the hurt that was in Bo's eyes.

Bo stopped his bike and popped the kickstand back into place before turning around to face his friend and housekeeper.

"Oh Mrs. Archer!" He said, throwing himself into her loving embrace.

Sarah knelt down, till she was at Bo's height level and just let him cry.

"I..always thought that..livin' with...Uncle Jesse an' Luke...would be cool...but, they made it c..c..clear that..they...didn't want me..'round." Bo sobbed into Mrs. Archer's chest.

"Oh honey." Mrs. Archer said sympathatically as she walked the boy inside the house.

Once they were inside, Bo dried his eyes on his sleeve and looked around _his_ house.

It was still hard to believe that this house was now his! Imagine, him, thirteen year old Bo Duke would be the owner of this beautiful house!

Quietly Bo walked to the old couch, the old couch that he had spent so much time playing on, and sat down.

"Is that why ya came home? Because they wouldn't accept ya?" Sarah asked.

Bo nodded his head and told her what had happened.

"A week ago, Luke nearly killed me! He an' I were swimmin, an' he scared me so much that I fell into the stronger current on Cripple Creek. By th' time they found me I wasn't breathin. Uncle Jesse did CPR and got ma back, but three days ago he took Luke swimmin and made me go 'long. Then, he took Luke ta the bike store, an Luke picked out a bike, I asked Uncle Jesse if I could get a bike too, but he said no, sayin' that they couldn't 'ford it. The bike Luke got, was the one I was wantin' for awhile. Ta make matter's worse, I got Luke's ole' bike, that thing ain't good fer nothin' except spare parts! That night I got sick, I tol everyone that I was sick an' they didn't do nothin'! I guess what get's ma most, is the fact that no matter what, Uncle Jesse pamper's Luke, an' leaves me ta fend fer myself." Bo said sadly.

"You made a good choice in comin home. I promise you, that I'll take care of ya. You were like a son to me!" Sarah said.

Bo smiled a little and replied, "I know Mrs. Archer, I trust you."

"Are ya hungry?" She asked.

"Jus' a little." Bo admitted.

"Come with me, I have some cookies in the oven that are about done." Sarah said as she took Bo's hand and led him into the spacious kitchen.

Once there, Bo took a seat in his old chair and watched as Sarah took the cookies out of the oven and sprinkled sugar on them, before putting all of them on a plate and placing the plate in front of Bo.

Bo looked at the sugar cookies greedily and waited as Sarah placed a tall glass of milk beside him.

"Can't have cookies without milk!" She said.

Bo nodded his agreement before reaching out and taking a cookie.

It was hot and Bo nearly dropped it, but managed to hold on to it.

"It's hot!" Sarah said, reminding Bo.

"Yeah," Bo agreed as he took a bite.

"But good." He said with a smile on his face.

The taste of Mrs. Sarah Archer's sugar cookies came back to him in a rush.

He remembered all of those times at christmas when she would sneak him an extra cookie, man those were some very good times.

Bo ate half of the plate before he yawned.

"You look like yer about dead on yer feet." Sarah observed.

Bo didn't say anything, instead he stood up and headed out of the kitchen.

Sarah moved to follow him but Bo said, "I remember ma way to ma room."

"Of course. If ya need anything during the night, ma door's alway's open." Sarah said as she watched Bo climb the stairs.

"Ok, thanks fer the cookies Mrs. Archer, they were very good." Bo said.

Sarah smiled and said, "Bo, ya used ta call me Sarah. Don't tell ma yer goin all formal again."

Bo laughed and shook his head.

"Well, G'night Sarah." He said.

"Goodnight, Bo." Sarah replied with a smile.

Two minutes later she heard Bo's bedroom door click shut.

Once she heard that, she went to the kitchen and grabbed the Georgia phonebook, intent on calling Mr. Jesse Duke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The phone rang at the farm and Jesse immediatly picked it up.

"Duke farm, Jesse Duke speaking." He said.

"Mr. Duke, my name is Sarah Archer and I must say how dissipointed I am in you." Sarah said.

"What in Sam Hill are ya talkin' about?" Jesse asked.

"I am talking about you're nephew, Bo Duke!" Sarah replied.

At the mention of Bo, Uncle Jesse became quiet.

"You know where he is?" He asked.

"I do, but I'm not going to tell you where he is. The boy has been through so much, he needs love and comfort, some things I had expected you to give him! But, lo and behold I find that you have not given him these, in fact, you have put him in second place. Never giving him what he needs, always taking care of your other nephew and not Bo!"

"Well I.." Jesse began.

"Furthermore, I was very dissipointed in how Bo looked. Malnurished and feverish. I am dissipointed in you Jesse Duke. I thought you knew how to care for a child." Sarah said.

-------------

From his old bedroom, Bo was listening to the conversation.

He loved every minute of it because he had never heard anyone tear into Uncle Jesse like Mrs. Archer was doing!

In a momentary lull in the conversation, Bo decided to speak up.

"She's right Uncle Jesse." He said simply.

"Bo? Is that you?" Jesse asked.

"It's me. The reason I left was because I didn't feel like I belong anymore. You always takin' care o' Luke and leavin' me the scraps." Bo said.

"I didn't mean to Bo." Jesse said.

"Save it. Ya had yer chance an' failed. I'm home now, an' nothin' you say or do will get me ta come back." Bo said before he slammed the phone down.

Jesse jumped as the line disconnected.

The tears ran down his face as Bo's words sunk in.

_'Ya had yer chance an' failed._'

"I'm sorry Bo, but yer cousin needs things too." Jesse murmered.

He tried to think back to the time when he had last got anything for Bo.

Not once single situation came to his mind.

Sure he had bought old, hole filled shirts for Bo, but Luke always got the newer things.

_'Failed.'_

"Who was that on th' phone, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked as he walked in to the room.

"It was Bo." Jesse replied sadly.

When Luke looked at him questioningly, Jesse continued.

"I think I have made a terrible mistake. One that I don't know if I can fix." He said.

"Why try?" Luke asked.

"Because it's the right thing ta do." Jesse replied as he rose up from his chair.

"Where ya goin'?" Luke asked.

"Ta bring Bo home. Back where he belongs." Jesse answered.

"He belongs whereever he is right now." Luke shot back.

Jesse whirled on Luke and yelled, "LUKE DUKE, GET YER BUTT OVER TO THAT BARN!"

Luke shrank back, wanting to run, so Jesse grabbed the boy and pulled him out the door and nearly dragged him to the barn.

"How dare you, how DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT YER COUSIN LIKE THAT!" Jesse roared.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"Like he's some kind'a vagrant, an orphan whom we don't have no business with." Jesse said.

"You do!" Luke shot back.

"I know, and I'm sorry I did, but you...You!" Jesse stumbled over his words, to mad to speak clearly.

"When we find Bo you are gonna apologize ta him or I am gonna spank ya till the middle of next week!" Jesse warned.

Luke shrank back and replied, "Yes sir."

"And, you are grounded till further notice. That means no bike rides, no campin out with friends, no nothin' that don't involve yer cousin!" Jesse said.

"But Uncle Jesse!" Luke whined.

"You want me ta make it permenant?" Jesse asked.

"No, sir." Luke said.

"Good, now get to that truck!" Jesse ordered.

Luke took off for the truck at a dead run because he didn't want to feel the wrath of Uncle Jesse's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bo lay in his bed thinking.

He knew that he had every right to say what he had said to Uncle Jesse, but still he kind of regreted them.

His bedroom door opened to admit Sarah, who carried in a glass of water and a pill.

"For your fever." She explained.

Bo took the pill and the glass and downed both before he laid back down.

"I am so very proud of you." She said kindly.

"Thanks." Bo said with a forced smile.

Sarah smiled, ruffled his hair and then left the room.

Bo sighed, put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the pillow.

He had missed this room alot. The pictures, the books, the letters..everything.

Bo and been born and had spent the first eleven years of his life in this very room.

The tears began to fall as the reality of what he had done began to finally sink in.

He had run away from his family...no, not his family, from his uncle and cousin.

"Mom, dad, I miss you so much. I should have been there. I should have been there with you. I should have died with you." Bo sobbed.

It was nights like these that he missed his parents the most.

A white light filled the room, and soon two comforting sets of arms hugged Bo tightly.

"Don't say that honey. You know that you don't wish that." A female voice said.

"Mom?" Bo whispered.

"Yes son. You're father and I are here." Bo's father said.

Bo didn't say anything, he just clung tightly to his father.

"It's ok Bo, we're not going anywhere." His father said.

"But ya already did. Ya already left me." Bo cried.

"Yes, your mother and I died, but we will always be with you." His father said.

Bo wiped his eyes and asked, "How?"

"We will be here with you, always." His father said, tapping Bo's heart.

Bo smiled and watched as his parents faded from view.

Glancing out the window, he was slightly suprised to see that it was already sun up.

Going to the window, Bo looked down the long drive to the street, and just knew that it was the day that Uncle Jesse would come.

--------------------------------------------

Luke glanced periodically at his Uncle, trying to judge his emotions, but Uncle Jesse's face remained as masked as ever.

Glancing down at the floor Luke saw Bo's car books that had been left in there ever since they had gone swimming.

Bending over, Luke grabbed the top one and flipped it open.

On the very first page, which was blank there was an inscription.

It said, _To Bo, _

_Happy birthday son. love, your father._

Luke stared at the words that were written in blue ink for a second.

_'No wonder he made such a fuss about gettin' these books wet.'_ Luke thought as he flipped to the next page.

Luke turned page after page until he came to one car that was circled, it was a 62' Dodge Charger.

Beside the picture were lists of accessories written in Bo's handwriting.

"Color: Orange, Decals: Rebal flag and white on black 01's." Luke read.

"What's that, Luke?" Jesse asked, hearing Luke muttering to himself.

Luke jumped and looked over at Jesse.

"Uh, just this picture." Luke said, showing Jesse the picture.

Jesse glanced at the Charger and nodded his head in understanding.

"Bo loves that car. Plans ta build one himself an' race it on th' NASCAR circuit." Jesse said.

Luke didn't say anything as he realized how simaliar he and Bo were.

They both liked their friends and family, they both liked fast cars and cool bikes...

_'Wonder what else I've been missin?'_ Luke wondered as he thought about his cousin.

For the first time in his life, Luke Duke was sorry for his actions.

He had never known exactly how much what he did affected and hurt Bo.

If Luke had known how much Bo's father had been a part of Bo's life, would Luke still have acted like that? Maybe, maybe not.

"Do ya even know where yer goin'?" Luke asked.

"I have an idea. What Bo said 'bout bein' home, reminded me of the house in which he grew up." Jesse replied.

"Which house?" Luke asked.

"Remember the two story house I showed ya a picture of?" Jesse asked.

Luke recalled the beautiful two story house.

At first he had been mesmerized by its beauty, and a little jealous of whoever had lived there. Imagine his suprise when he found out that his cousin had lived there!

"And ya think Bo's there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. It only makes sense that he'd head there after th' way we treated him." Jesse replied.

Luke nodded his head at the truth of Jesse's words.

That home was the only other place where Bo felt safe, so of course he would have gone there!

Flipping Bo's book closed, Luke cast his gaze out the window and watched the passing scenary as the truck left Georgia and entered Flordia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bo sat in his room thinking about the coming years ahead.

Where would he be? What would he be doing? No one had the answers to these questions.

He was pulled out of his musings when a familiar white pickup truck turned in to the drive.

Quickly, Bo pulled away from the window just far enough so that the occupents of the truck couldn't see him, but he could see them.

The truck pulled to a stop and sat there motionless for a second before the doors to both the passanger side and driver's side opened.

Slowly, Uncle Jesse and Luke exited the truck and stood outside the house.

_'Can't believe Uncle Jesse still remembered the address!'_ Bo thought as he wiped the silly grin off of his face.

Why was he grinning? And more importantly, why was he happy to see them?

After what he had been through, why should he even want to see them! But he did.

Bo watched Mrs. Archer usher them into the house and waited until he barely heard the front door close, before he exited his room.

Slowly, and with great care he crept to the foot of the stairs and looked down into the living room, just in time to see Luke flop down on the couch and gaze around the room.

"Ah Jesse, welcome to the Duke Manor, I trust you had a safe drive?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I have come to see Bo." Jesse said, not bothering to take a seat.

"Mr. Duke is very busy, sir. Perhaps it will be best if you come back later." Sarah suggested.

Bo had to stifle a giggle.

_'Mr. Duke is very busy? Ha!'_ He thought.

Tearing his gaze away from his uncle, Bo focused on Luke, who had a slightly scared and mournful look on his face.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked, motioning to Luke.

"He's my oldest nephew, Luke." Jesse replied, motioning for Luke to stand up.

Luke stood and shook Sarah's hand.

"And why are you here, young man?" Sarah asked.

"I..I'm here ta see my cousin ma'am. An' to apologize to em'." Luke stammered.

"Apologize?" Sarah asked.

"Yes ma'am. When Bo was livin' with Uncle Jesse and I, back at th' farm, I treated him badly. Mostly cuz' I was jealous, I guess, but I know what I did was wrong, an' now I want ta try and make it up ta him, trouble is, I'm almost 'fraid ta face him." Luke admitted.

Bo's mouth dropped open as Luke admitted this.

Luke Duke, afraid of his younger cousin? Bo thought he would never live to see the day when Luke Duke would admit this!

Standing up, Bo said, "Ya can't seriously believe that I'd buy that!"

Jesse and Luke both nearly jumped out of their skin as they whirled around to see Bo walking calmly down the stairs.

"Bo!" Luke said in amazement.

"Hey cuz', Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he walked into the room and stopped right in front of them.

"Bo..I..I..I..I.." Luke stammered.

"Lemme guess, cuz'. Yer sorry." Bo said.

Luke looked Bo in the eye and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I was so jealous of you, that I threw away them beginning's of a perfectly good friendship and drove ya to the point where ya felt ya had to run away."

Bo broke Luke's gaze as he looked away for a second, at a loss for words.

"I know that ya have no cause or right ta forgive me for what I said and did, but I hope that you'll find it in yer heart ta forgive me." Luke said softly.

Bo sighed, but said nothing as he turned to Jesse.

"Bo. You were right when ya said that I had failed you. I left ya high and dry without carin' fer ya or nothin'. I wasn't a father figure, heck I wasn't even a friend that ya could go ta talk too, and fer that I am deeply sorry. I hope that we could start over, try ta be a close knit family, but this all depends on what you want." Jesse said.

_'I want that too, Uncle Jesse.'_ Bo thought as he looked from Jesse to Luke and back.

"You're right. I have now right ta forgive ya, but I'm a goin' to anyway's. Because that's what family's do, they forgive. An' I concider ya both ta be a part of my family." Bo said.

Luke knew that that was a close to an 'apology accepted' as he'd ever get.

A smile grew on his face and within two seconds, Luke had ingulfed Bo in a huge bear hug, to which Bo gratefully returned.

"I missed ya cuz'." Luke whispered into Bo's ear.

"Seriously?" Bo asked.

"Seriously. Life got kind'a dull without you 'round." Luke answered truthfully.

Bo chuckled, then stepped back to allow Jesse to hug him also.

When they parted, Luke as the question that everyone was wondering.

"Are ya gonna come back to the farm?"

Bo looked at his cousin for a second before he replied, "I don't know yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Dukes plus Mrs. Archer sat at the dining room table, enjoying a wonderful meal that consisted of steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, plus green beans and hot rolls.

At the head of the table sat Mrs. Archer, with Bo and Luke to her left and Uncle Jesse to her right.

The dining room table itself was cherry wood, with silver and gold edges. The surface itself shined thanks to Mrs. Archer and her fantastic cleaning.

The dining room was just a big as the entire Duke farm house and them some!

After Luke had finished a mouthful of his dinner, he turned to Bo, who was seated next to him.

"I can't believe the size of this house! You're dad built this?" Luke asked.

Bo smiled and calmly laid down his fork and knife before he looked at Luke.

"No. Ma dad inherited the place from his dad. When ma dad first arrived, the place was a wreck, but he fixed it up just 'fore I was born. When dad died, he passed the place down ta me." Bo explained.

"What are ya gonna do with it?" Luke asked.

"Don't know. I ain't gonna sell it if that's what'cha mean!" Bo replied.

Luke smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"I'll probably keep er' and move back in when I'm older." Bo said before he popped a bite of his steak into his mouth.

"Ya mean..you've made up yer mind?" Luke asked.

Bo nodded his head gravely.

"Yeah. I'm a gonna move back in with you an Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

Luke could not keep the huge, dumbfounded smile off of his face as he hugged his younger cousin.

Bo smiled and returned the hug greatfully.

After dinner, Uncle Jesse and Sarah sat in the family room chatting while Luke was upstairs in Bo's room talking with Bo.

"Never knew yer dad raised horses." Luke said, looking at a picture of Bo atop a race horse with his father holding the reins.

"Yeah, that's how dad got enough money ta fix up th' place." Bo replied as he took out a small notebook and began writing in it.

Luke tore his gaze away from the picture and looked around the room.

The bedroom was as big as Luke and Bo's bedroom back home at the farmhouse and then some!

The wallpaper had racecars all over it, something that Luke knew Bo injoyed.

Clearing his throat, Luke walked over to the bookcase and looked at the books that lay there.

Spotting a huge book, Luke took it out and saw the words Duke Family printed in gold on the cover.

Going to the huge king sized bed, Luke sat on it and flipped the book open.

The book was a photo album with hundreds of picture's of Bo's great grandfather's as they built the house.

Luke looked at the construction pictures until he saw the end result. The house in the picture looked slightly different than the house of now, but only slightly.

Flipping several pages, Luke saw Bo's grandfather, and his father.

On the next page Luke saw Bo's mother, pregnant with her soon to be born son.

He also saw a picture of Bo when he was two minutes old!

Bo was thin, red and covered with a blanket and cap. His small eyes were closed and he was crying as his mother held him.

Luke smiled as he closed the book and looked at his cousin, who was still writing in his notebook.

"What'cha writin?" Luke asked.

Bo's head shot up and he fixed Luke with a blank stare.

"Why do ya wanna know?" Bo asked.

"I jus' do, cuz'." Luke replied.

Bo shrugged his shoulders and scooted closer to his cousin to show him what he had been writing.

Luke looked at the paper which was covered in Bo's scrawling handwriting.

The notes were full of plans.

Bo's plans on his future car.

There were accessories, stats, all sorts of information on Dodge Chargers in general, and there at the bottom was a name.

The General Lee.

"You buildin' a car?" Luke asked, handing the notebook back to Bo, who nodded his head.

"Once I get enough money ta buy a Charger, I will, then I'll fix er up and turn er inta the best racecar in the world!" Bo said proudly.

"Would...would ya need any help building er?" Luke asked timidly.

Bo looked at his cousin as if he had grown two heads!

"Ya offerin' yer services?" Bo asked.

Luke nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, guess I am."

Bo thought about Luke's request for a second, before a genuine smile grew on his face.

"Sure cuz', I need all the help I can get." Bo replied.

Luke turned on to his stomach, matching Bo's position as they both began tossing suggestions at each other as to the color and make of the General.

Finally, after four hours of planning and drawing, Luke and Bo had come up with the perfect car.

Luke who had been drawing the car, showed Bo the finished result.

There, right in front of them, was the car of their dreams.

The General Lee! Her body would be all orange with white on black 01's on both doors. The horn would be the dixie horn. On the roof of the car would be a huge rebal flag that would take up the whole roof, and on the back would be two crossed racing flags.

Above the door's on either side would be the General Lee's name, painted on in blue.

Bo smiled as he gazed at the picture.

While drawing it, he had given Luke his colored pencils so the picture could be in color, not just black and white.

Now, Luke still lay on his stomach, rubbing his tired wrist as he looked at the picture.

"It's perfect Luke! It turned out jus' as I imagined it!" Bo said happily.

"Glad ta hear that cuz'. Now, about buyin' the car. How much money do ya have?" Luke asked.

"Well, 'fore I left I had $200 saved up, but now I have about $4,000,000,000." Bo said.

Luke's eyes grew as big as saucers when Bo told him how much he had in the bank.

"I think if it's all the same ta you cuz'. We could go out shoppin for the car tomorrow." Luke suggested.

Bo nodded his head, glad that he would be spending time with Luke as a friend and not as an enemy.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea' cuz.'" Bo replied.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Uncle Jesse poked his head in.

"Alright boy's it's time ta get ready fer bed." He said.

"Yes, sir. Uncle Jesse." Both boys said in unison as they walked to the bathroom to brush there teeth.

Ten minutes later Bo walked back to his bedroom and climbed in to bed while Luke grabbed his sleeping bag and headed into Bo's room.

He placed the bag on the floor and started to unroll it when Bo said, "Come on up here Luke, there's plenty of room."

Luke smiled and climbed up on the left side while Bo slept on the right.

"Jus remember to stay on yer side." Bo said.

"Oh ha ha." Luke replied.

Soon, both boys were sound a sleep, and in their minds, they could already see their car, sitting in the barn of the farm back in Georgia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next morning both boys rose early and dressed in some clean clothes before they went downstairs.

They found Uncle Jesse sipping coffee while he read the morning newspaper. He looked up when the boys walked in to the room.

"Well good morning!" Jesse said.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." Bo and Luke said in unison.

"What're you boys up to, today?" Jesse asked.

Luke then laid out his and Bo's plan to their uncle.

"Ya want me ta come along too?" Jesse asked.

"Sure!" Bo said.

Since Bo was in a hurry, all three of them skipped breakfast and left the house.

After driving in to town, Bo stopped off at a used car lot and looked around before he found an old, beat up Charger.

"How much fer that one?" Bo asked the dealer.

"That? $150. It ain't much. Doesn't even run." The dealer said.

"I'll take it!" Bo replied as he reached into his pocket and gave the man $150.

The man nodded his thanks and helped Bo and Luke push the old car onto a trailer and hook it up to the pickup.

Once that was done, Jesse towed the car back to the house while the boys shopped for some parts in town.

When Jesse came back, the boys and bought a brand new engine and some other parts.

Jesse was amazed but didn't say anything as he lugged the engine back home.

All through the week, Jesse, Luke and Bo stayed at the old house.

Jesse and Sarah both spent the days talking, while Luke and Bo spent their time in the huge barn, putting together their car.

It was hard work, but the boys injoyed every minute of it.

Every night at around ten p.m., the boys would come in all hot,sweaty and tired, but they both wore smiles on their faces that was a joy to see.

Every day a little bit more on the car was done.

"Jus' a little bit more an she'll be ready fer the drive home." Bo kept saying.

Finally, after two months of staying in the house, Bo and Luke announced that their pride and joy, the General Lee was finished.

Slowly, Jesse and Sarah followed them outside and waited as they opened the barn doors and dissipeared.

Seconds later the sound of a powerful engine broke the silence and an orange stock car rolled out of the barn and pulled to a stop a few feet away from Jesse and Sarah.

Jesse looked the car over. Sparkling crystal clear chrome, orange finish, a rebel flag on top and 01's on both doors.

The General's name was also painted on the top of both doors as well.

"What do ya think?" Bo asked as he climbed out of the driver's side window.

"It's wonderful dear!" Sarah said as she hugged him.

Jesse was also smiling as he said,"You and Luke sure did a fine job."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo replied as he reached in and tapped the horn.

The clear notes of Dixie echoed through the grounds.

"Ya even found the Dixie horn!" Jesse said.

"Boy did we ever have a heck of a time findin' it, too!" Luke said.

"Yeah! Only one store sold it!" Bo replied.

Jesse chuckled and then asked the question he knew was on everyone's minds.

"When are you boy's ready ta head fer home?"

Luke and Bo looked at each other before looking back at their uncle.

"First thing tomorrow. Me an Luke'll drive the General back." Bo said.

"That's good enough fer me." Jesse replied as he hugged both of his nephews and praised them again for a job well done on their car.

That night Bo and Luke lay awake thinking of tomorrow.

Bo had mixed feelings about leaving.

He had come to love this house, but he knew that he couldn't stay there, at least not yet, maybe not ever.

Bo's place was with Luke, and Luke's place was at the farm in Hazzard County Georgia.

Sighing, Bo murmered, "I'm gonna miss this place."

"Me too, cuz'. I can see why ya liked it so much." Luke replied.

Bo smiled and glanced over at his cousin.

"Can't believe we actually built the General!" Bo said.

"I know. Don't seem real!" Luke replied with a smile as he glanced out the window for a second.

"Luke?" Bo asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna thank you fer comin' after me. It meant alot." Bo said.

Luke looked at his cousin, and could see the sensarity in Bo's eyes.

"Tell ya the truth, Uncle Jesse made me come. I'm glad now that I did." Luke replied.

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse has a habit about gettin' what he wants." Bo said.

"That he does, cuz', that he does." Luke replied as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Bo remained awake a little longer thinking, when a calming presence filled him.

"I now know why I was left behind, ma. I was left behind ta be a friend ta Luke, as well as a nephew ta Uncle Jesse. An' I was also left behind ta fullfill ma dream. I still miss ya guy's still, but with Luke here, it don't seem so bad." Bo murmered.

In his heart, he thought he felt his parents smile at him.

"Well, G'night, ma, G'night dad." Bo whispered as he too, shut his eyes.

If you were paying attention, ya'll might hear Bo's parents reply, "Good night son, and well done."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The road into Hazzard was a lonely road. Not many people drove through Hazzard who didn't live in Hazzard!

But soon enough the stillness was broken by two approaching vehicles.

One was a white pickup truck with an elderly man driving, and right beside the pickup was an orange Dodge Charger nicknamed the General Lee.

Bo Duke was driving the General, wearing a big smile on his face and Luke Duke sat in the passanger seat, wearing an equally big smile on his face.

"Come on cuz', let's see what the General can do. He is supposed ta be a racecar after all." Luke suggested.

Bo's grinned widened as he grabbed the CB mike and spoke into the mic.

"Lost Sheep ta Shepard, Lost Sheep ta Shepard, ya got yer ears on?" Bo asked.

While they were waiting for Uncle Jesse to respond, Bo mulled over their CB handles.

They were catchy and kind of cute in a way.

It was Luke who suggested the term 'Lost Sheep', since the Duke's were Christians, they wanted a Christian handle, so Luke picked a biblical story, about the Shepard and his Lost Sheep.

Uncle Jesse took to it immediatly and instantly took on the 'Shepard' CB handle.

Luke was Lost Sheep #1, and Bo was Lost Sheep #2.

"This is Shepard, go ahead Lost Sheep." Uncle Jesse replied over the CB channel.

"Uncle Jesse, me and Luke'll meet'cha home. We wanna see what the General can do." Bo said.

"Alright, but you boys be careful. I don't wanna have'ta scrap you two off the roadside with a spatula." Jesse replied.

Bo and Luke chuckled slightly as they imagined Jesse on the side of the road with a spatula in hand, scraping up a flattened Luke and Bo Duke.

"10-4, Uncle Jesse." Bo said, before he replaced the CB mic in it's cradle.

Calmly 13 year old Bo Duke placed his right hand on the gear shift and said, "Hang on cousin, this is where it get's intresting."

Luke tightened his grip on his seat as Bo took the General out of second gear and floored the accelerator.

The General shot forward as if shot from a gun, easily reaching up to speeds of 150 mph!

"YEEHAW!" Bo said, hardly containing his excitment at going so fast.

"Let's see how he handles the jumps." Luke suggested.

"I'm all over it, cousin." Bo said as he jerked the steering wheel all the way to the right and flew down Old Mill Road and headed towards the bridge, which was still out.

"Now Bo, yer gonna need ta take it fast." Luke said.

"I know, I know." Bo replied as the General edged closer to the makeshift ramp up ahead.

In no time the General hit the ramp and went sailing, flying directly over the pass and landing safely on the other end.

"That was so fun, I wanna do it again!" Bo said gleefully.

Luke, who glanced behind them noticed a police car pull into view, lights flashing and sirens blazing.

"Yeah, ya may get yer chance cuz'. There's Rosco behind us." Luke said.

Bo glanced in the side mirror and saw the police car.

"Not fer long, cuz." Bo replied as he gunned the General and shot forward again.

From behind them they heard Rosco order, "ALRIGHT YOU TWO IN THAT CAR, PULL IT OVER AND I MEAN NOW!"

"Sorry Rosco, we're a little busy at the moment!" Bo yelled out the window as he turned the car onto Route 3, which would take them through Hazzard's town square.

"Bo, ya do realize where this road lead's to, don'tcha?" Luke asked as Bo blazed over the train tracks and entered Hazzard.

"Yeah Luke, I realize this." Bo said as he fought the steering wheel to correct his overcorrection of their course.

The General whipped one way and then the other before coming to a halt inches from Enos Strait's police car!

"Slick cuz'." Luke said, high fiving Bo.

At that second, Rosco came tearing into town.

At seeing the orange car just sitting there, Rosco broke into a grin and said, "Kee Kee, I'm gona cuff em and stuff em. Oh, I love it, I love it."

However, Bo saw him coming, and when he was close enough, Bo edged the General around the car so that Rosco ran into the police car instead of the General!

"Oh, oh..that smarted." Rosco said as he looked over at his ruined car with dismay.

From inside the General, Luke and Bo watched Rosco climb out of his wrecked car without a single scratch.

"He looks ok. Come on, we gotta hurry if we wanna beat Uncle Jesse home." Luke said, tapping Bo on the shoulder.

Bo nodded and said, "Bye bye Rosco." Before he floored the pedal and shot away from the Police Station.

Five minutes later the Duke Boys roared to a stop outside of the farm, scattering the chickens that were in their path.

They laughed as they climbed out of their car and looked around the farm.

"Well, the place looks alright." Luke said.

"Well course it looks alright!" A voice said from behind them.

Luke and Bo turned to see Daisy standing there, arms crossed.

"With me doin' all the chores and everything, I should hope the place looks alright!" Daisy said.

Luke gulped, but Daisy suprised them when she broke into a huge grin and walked up to hug Bo.

Bo hugged her back gratefully.

"I'm so glad yer home, I missed you both so much!" Daisy said.

"An we missed you." Luke replied.

"Sure did." Bo agreed.

Daisy, noticing the General, walked all around it, admiring it.

"And you get yerselves a car." She said.

"Built it from scratch!" Luke boasted.

"Ya mean WE built it from scratch, don'tcha?" Bo asked.

Luke chuckled and nodded his head, just as Uncle Jesse arrived.

As he climbed out of the truck, Jesse said, "I jus' ran inta Rosco at the Police Station. He claims an orange car made him crash into his deputy's car. Now, you boys wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other uncertantly for a second before they replied, "Uh..n..no sir."

Jesse then broke out into a laugh that startled everyone.

"You should have seen his face as his car was towed off. He looked like he had lost his best friend!" Jesse said.

Bo and Luke broke into grin's themselves at this news.

"Well, it's good ta be home." Jesse said, wrapping his arm around Daisy.

"Ya'll come inside an washup, Dinner's 'bout ready." Daisy said.

"How'd ya know we was comin'?" Luke asked.

"Mrs. Archer phoned and said ya was on yer way home." Daisy replied.

Bo smiled and said, "That Mrs. Archer, ain't she somethin?"

"Yeah, she sure is...now come on, I'm starvin!" Luke said.

Bo nodded his head and followed Luke and Daisy into the farmhouse.

Jesse just stood there for a second thinking.

He was glad that Bo had made the choice to come back to Hazzard.

He was also glad that the rift between Bo and Luke was healed and that they were friends.

He walked inside just as the sun set over the horizon.

The Duke's were home, and they become the close-knit family that everybody knew and loved.

THE END


End file.
